


Lazy Day

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Back Off [3]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Lazy Day

Feeling lips on the back of your neck, you giggled. Chuck’s hot breath tickled you, making you move slightly. Rolling over, you smiled. “Morning, Chuckie.” You yawned, covering your mouth.

“How about we just stay in bed today?” He asked, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear. “Turn off our phones, no writing, no leaving the house. Just you, and me.”

“I think that’s a  _great_ idea.” You pecked his lips once, before the two of you leaned in for a deep kiss. You were still naked from the night before, so there was no need to break apart. He rolled you to your back, your arms around his neck. Nibbling his lip, you chuckled. 

Chuck pulled away briefly to reach his nightstand drawer to grab a condom. As he shifted, you gripped his length on gently stroked him. You loved watching his stomach muscles move slightly when you did this. It was one of your favorite things. Once the wrapper was open, you removed your hand, letting him roll the condom on. He leaned back over you, kissing you lovingly as he slowly entered you.

You held him close to you, having no need to rush. He rolled his hips against you as you each poured your love for each other into the kiss. You moaned, your fingers gripped his shoulders tightly. Letting some of the pressure let up, you traced the line from his shoulder, to his neck, up to his jaw. His beard was one of the things that turned you on the most. You couldn’t imagine him without it.

One of his hands trailed down your side, over your hip, and down your thigh. Slipping his arm under your knee, he pulled it up. You moaned, loving the change in how he felt. He always felt amazing, but you loved when he was able to thrust in deep. Pulling away from the kiss, you gasped. “Chuck!” You moaned as he kissed the nape of you neck. “Don’t stop, baby.” You begged, feeling yourself inch closer and closer to your orgasm.

Chuck was never very vocal during sex, which you didn’t mind. He would rather worship your body then spout out random words or something. He nipped your skin before his tongue trailed from your collar bone to your jaw, where he placed small kisses to your lips. You could feel him getting close. Rolling your hips, your eyes closed as he moaned into your neck. His grip on you tightened as he went from rolling his hips, to thrusting.

“Oh God…” You moaned, pulling on his short hair slightly. “Chuck!” You cried out, cumming.

“Y/N.” He whispered, his movements slowing. Chuck looked you in the eyes, both of you content. “I love you, Y/N.” He smiled.

You pecked his lips. “I saw that we go lounge in a nice hot bubble bath, then come back here, and watch Netflix all day.”

He chuckled. “Will you be naked?”

“I might be….” You grinned. “Come on. Let’s get our lazy day underway.”


End file.
